


Sometimes it's Bad, Other Times it's Worse

by Akumalover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumalover/pseuds/Akumalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is getting bullied at school. It has been this way for the past two years now he doesn't even no why. Dave doesn't know but he is beginning to understand why John is acting so strange. John doesn't want him to know because he is afraid of what will happen after he finds out. </p><p>Johns Bully is an major jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's Bad, Other Times it's Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357416) by [tempestSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestSylph/pseuds/tempestSylph). 



> okay this is my first time writing a davejohn so if there are mistakes gomen.

== > **The Weekly Routine**

It starts off with a thorough cleaning of your teeth with your favorite Ghostbusters toothbrush, and then you enter the shower and wash of all the unnecessary germs, calm your negative thoughts, and soothe your sore bones. When you are finished getting dressed you rush downstairs and grab a quick bite of something to eat before you headed out the door. Your name is John Egbert you are a 17-year old boy and this is how every weekday morning begins before you attend that Hell Hole known as Skaia Highschool.

You have a few reasons why you despise everything about that school; okay so it’s more like a list for starters the school’s cafeteria food isn’t something you can agree with. The lunches are alright they have a variety of pizza, bagels, burgers and all that stuff but once, just once you wish you could enjoy a single non Betty Crocker product desert after you eat your lunch.

When will people ever learn Betty Crocker and Gushers does not mix!

Then there is your first gym teacher, Mr. Slick, who you swear is out to get you. Due to your problem which you like to call your “lack of physical strength” Mr. Slick calls you out whenever he feels that your behind which is every class.

Honestly you know these are petty reasons to hate your school and frankly you can easily ignore them. It’s just that the one big reason makes you more aware on the little thing to hate about Skaia High, but just once you wish  you can go to school and not have to deal with the bullies.

Sometime it’s before school but most of the time it’s when school hours have ended. It doesn’t matter all you know that it occurs around those certain times of the day, that accursed laugh.

 Jegus you hated that laugh.

It belonged to Brent Collins the captain of the football team the most popular guy in school, but to others, and by others you mean you, he is known as the leader of a group of mean self absorbed jocks.  Brent and his cronies love to pick on you and by “pick on you” you mean beat you up. Collin’s laugh was usually the thing that cued you on the beat down you were about to receive.

Before, whenever you heard that laugh, you would run away as fast as you could from that noise, but in the end you would always get caught. They would either surround you from other ends of the hallway or just chase after you. You didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing you couldn’t do anything no matter how hard you protested. Eventually, you stopped protesting.

They no longer had to chase you down you just followed willingly, there was no point in trying to run, since you already knew you were going to get caught.

Your used to the beatings anyway you should be it has been going on for 2 years and four months. Sometimes it’s not so bad either because Brent usually comes with at least three to ten other members of his team. Other times Brent comes alone, you prefer the time Brent comes with his cronies. Mostly because you can’t stand being alone with Brent. It’s weird but you have the strangest feeling that Brent watches you with more intent then he should.

The second you took your first few steps through the gates of Skaia two jocks stood on opposite sides of you and began leading you to the old sports equipment shed. One of the jocks held the door open for you as you made your way into the dark shed.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise.


End file.
